Ton grain de folie (On se tuera)
by woloopie
Summary: Antoine, il est apprécié pour son grain de folie, ce petit quelque chose qui fait rire tout le monde et qui nous enchante. J'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir qu'il en avait un autre bien moins agréable... Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul face à lui.
1. Ton grain de folie

_**Hello tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous passez de bonnes vacances et que vous en profitez pour lire ou écrire! :3**_

 _ **Bon me voilà pour un Matoine. Me huez pas tout de suite! Je sais qu'il y a une recrudescence de Matoine depuis le début des vacances mais cet OS, je l'ai en couveuse depuis mi-mai.  
**_ _ **Me revoilà donc avec ce Matoine. :) J'ai encore pas mal de projets et d'OS en réserve en dehors de celui-là.  
**_

 _ **Cet OS est sous-titré "On se tuera", le titre que je voulais lui donner d'abord avant de me raviser.**_

 _ **Bon alors encore une fois, je ne sais rien de leurs vies, tout ceci est purement fictif et bref...!**_

 _ **Enjoie :3**_

* * *

Comme pour beaucoup de choses, ce qui nous est arrivé s'est annoncé par quelques détails qui, portés par la quotidien, me semblaient si insignifiants…

Ce mercredi aurait dû être banal : nous avions prévus de simplement passer un peu de temps ensemble rien que tous les deux. Ca avait toujours eut un effet bénéfique sur nous d'être réunis, bercés par la douceur et la joie du moment que nous partagions.

Tu m'as paru complètement ailleurs dès que tu es arrivé chez moi.  
Tu m'as salué d'un vague surnom qui m'avait laissé une désagréable impression de fadeur. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention plus longtemps puisque tu es vivement parti t'assoir sur le bord du canapé noir, plus tendu que jamais.  
Je suis allé nous chercher à boire en sifflotant et lorsque je suis revenu, tu as levé ta tête vers moi en jouant nerveusement avec ta gourmette en argent. Tu maltraitais tes lèvres de quelques durs coups de dents lorsque tu m'as demandé de m'assoir en précisant que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire. Devant mon visage aux traits sans doute crispés d'inquiétude tu as difficilement bafouillé que ce n'était rien de grave.  
Si tu savais à quel point ça l'était…

Avec une douceur infinie, tu as pris mes mains dans tes paluches et a fixé tes yeux sur mon regard azuré. J'étais aussi captivé qu'impatient et angoissé.  
Tu as cherché une bouffée d'air à avaler goulûment pour te donner du courage et dans un murmure, tu t'es précipité de m'avouer ce que tu avais à me dire tant que tu en avais encore l'aplomb et la force de le faire :

-Mathieu… Je-je crois que je t'aime.

Le silence est tombé et il me semble que je me suis arrêté de respirer jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes :

-J'avais vraiment besoin de te le dire, après tout ce temps… Je…J'en pouvais plus tu comprends…

Tu as baissé la tête pour cacher tes pépites embuées de tristesse.

-Mais… Mais si ce n'est pas réciproque, je comprends hein, y a pas de soucis. J'irais juste me cacher pendant quelque temps. , as-tu tenté de plaisanter.

J'ai posé ma main sur ta joue d'un air hébété.

-Antoine, tu es sûr que ça va ?

J'aurais pu prendre ta soudaine déclaration pour une blague si je n'avais pas repéré dans tes yeux ta sincère anxiété quant à ma réponse, cette nervosité que j'avais apprise à déceler chez toi après tout ce temps. Après ces deux années de vie commune…

-Ca irait mieux si tu me disais à quoi tu penses. Je stress là. , as-tu finalement déclaré d'une voix fêlée qui m'émut.

J'ai plongé mes doigts dans tes cheveux en fronçant discrètement les sourcils.

-Mathieu…, as-tu supplié dans un soupir paniqué.

Je me suis repris et t'ai répondu d'un ton prudent:

-Antoine, tu le sais que je t'aime, non ? Ca fait trois ans qu'on est ensemble et deux que tu vis quasiment tout le temps ici.

Ca a été à ton tour de me prendre pour un fou dans une moue silencieuse. Mon cœur s'est pressé quand j'ai remarqué ton air infiniment triste et perdu. Tu ne te souvenais pas.  
Je t'ai imaginé te diriger vers mon appartement, fébrile d'impatience quant à cette soit disant révélation à me faire, presser le bouton de l'interphone en ignorant complètement que tu avais un double des clés juste là dans la poche droite de ton blouson.

Je n'ai rien dit. Je t'ai embrassé tendrement sur le front et prit ta main pour t'entraîner avec moi quand je me suis levé du canapé.  
Tu m'as suivi jusqu'à notre chambre que tu semblais découvrir pour la première fois avec les grands yeux d'un enfant qui observe silencieusement le monde pour enregistrer le plus d'informations possibles.

J'ai ouvert l'armoire pour te montrer tes t-shirts mi pliés mi en boule à côté des miens. L'incompréhension s'est un peu plus renforcée sur ton visage et j'ai retenu un soupir triste, réellement inquiet.  
Je t'ai pris par la taille pour t'attirer avec moi jusqu'à la table de chevet où trônait une photo de nous. Tu t'es détendu à mon contact même si tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Tu t'es penché pour ramasser le cadre et le regarder de plus près. Je me suis laissé aller au bonheur de voir la photo et l'ai une énième fois détaillée : nous deux, les yeux dans les yeux alors que tu léchais délicatement une goutte de glace sur mon nez tandis que je riais aux éclats en te mettant le cornet sur le menton. Notre proximité était évidente. L'éclat dans nos yeux aussi.

Tu m'as longuement regardé, hésitant, puis tes yeux se sont illuminés comme si tu te réveillais peu à peu.

-Je suis désolé Mathieu, je ne… Je ne me souvenais pas.

Tes yeux papillonnants de gêne m'ont attendri une fois de plus et je me suis blotti dans tes bras. Tu as longuement caressé mon dos en répétant que tu étais désolé, parsemant le haut de mon crâne de baisers.

Les jours qui ont suivis ont été tellement radieux et dénués d'incidents de ce genre que je me suis ravisé d'appeler un médecin pour cette perte de mémoire inquiétante comme je comptais le faire.

Je m'en veux pour ça. J'aurais dû le faire tant que je le pouvais.

Tu faisais tout ton possible pour détourner notre attention de cet étrange moment. Ce masque était apaisant, rassurant mais terriblement faux, même si nous avions tendance à nous persuader du contraire.  
C'est peut-être pour ça que lorsque tout nous a rattrapés de manière rapide et inattendue, ça a été comme un grand coup de maillet dans les fondations de notre vie de couple. Et j'étais loin d'imaginer que ça ne serait que le premier choc.

Une nuit, je me suis réveillé en sursaut en entendant des bruits étranges quelque part dans l'appartement.  
J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Sans avoir à regarder si tu étais dans le lit, je savais d'instinct que je ne t'y trouverai pas et, inquiet, je me suis aussitôt levé pour me diriger silencieusement vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'activité.

J'ai ouvert la porte de notre chambre et passé prudemment la tête dans le salon où se diffusait une légère lumière. Je me suis avancé pour me rendre jusqu'au pas de la porte de la cuisine mais n'avançai pas plus, abasourdi par ce que je vis depuis ma position.

Le réfrigérateur ouvert éclairait la pièce et je n'eus pas de mal à te voir, grande silhouette quasi-fantomatique. Tu me tournais le dos, perdu dans la contemplation d'une cuillère en métal que tu tournais dans tous les sens d'un air songeur puis que tu remis à sa place dans le tiroir avant de le refermer.  
Je m'apprêtai à attirer ton attention lorsque tu as rouvert le même tiroir pour en extirper avec étonnement un tire-bouchon en accordéon avec lequel tu as joué sans rien dire. Tu t'es ouvert le pouce pendant que je t'observais en silence. Tu as finalement délaissé le petit bout de métal en le lâchant subitement. Il est tombé en claquant sur le carrelage sans que tu ne réagisses.  
Tu as ouvert le robinet en chantonnant et contemplé le filet d'eau qui coulait tranquillement, passant parfois un doigt curieux dessous.

Je me suis légèrement décalé pour détailler tes yeux. Ils semblaient brumeux, perdus et tristes comme si le sens et la logique des choses t'échappaient totalement.  
Tu as coupé le robinet dans un petit soupir triste qui me fendit le cœur par le sentiment de solitude extrême que j'y entendis.

J'ai refermé le réfrigérateur, laissant les lampadaires nous éclairer alors que je te rejoignais pour t'enlacer et te bercer doucement.

-Mathieu…, as-tu chuchoté alors que tu reprenais contact avec la réalité et me rendais mon étreinte. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce que je fais là mais… Mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je te le promets ! Je suis désolé, désolé…

-Sht, c'est pas grave 'Toinou. Viens, on ferait mieux d'aller se recoucher, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Je t'ai regardé et tu m'as offert un sourire si sincèrement heureux et amoureux que j'ai instantanément douté de t'avoir vu complètement troublé quelques instants plus tôt.

Vacillant, tu t'es détaché de moi et a pris ma main dans l'intention de m'emmener avec toi jusqu'à la chambre.

-Tu viens ? , t'es tu enquis en voyant que je ne bougeais pas.

-Je… Non…

Tes yeux se sont aussitôt teintés de déception et je me suis empressé de rajouter en bredouillant :

-Mais je te rejoins, amour. Je veux juste prendre un verre d'eau.

Je voulais juste être seul pour digérer ce que je venais de voir.

Tu as simplement hoché la tête et m'a chuchoté un suppliant petit « fais vite » qui m'a bouleversé. Finalement, tu as tourné les talons pour retourner dans notre chambre.

J'ai soupiré et me suis adossé contre le bord de l'évier en fixant avec horreur la porte blanche qui nous séparait. J'ai pris quelques secondes pour refouler mes larmes brûlantes et ma panique en me laissant tomber sur le carrelage blanc, terriblement froid. Un frisson coula dans mon dos.

Dans la semi-obscurité, mon regard se posa sur le tire-bouchon que tu avais sorti de son tiroir. A quatre pattes, je m'avançai pour m'en saisir avec précaution, terrorisé par le souvenir qu'il m'apportait à présent. Je m'agenouillai devant la fissure dans le sol que la chute de l'objet métallique avait créée et tournai à mon tour l'ustensile entre mes doigts fins.  
Tes yeux vides et perdus, si différents de leur vivacité habituelle, me réapparurent et mon cœur sombra lourdement dans ma poitrine alors que je me relevai difficilement.

Cette nuit là, en contemplant ce petit bout de métal rouillé par endroits, je me suis rendu compte que ce qui commençait à nous séparer était bien plus important que le simple battant de bois que j'observais un peu plus tôt. Plus épais, plus massif. Plus difficile à franchir.  
Ca m'en rendit malade. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il t'arrivait, ce qui nous atteignait lentement mais sûrement.

Cependant, j'étais résolu à ne pas te faire affronter ça seul. Il fallait que je sois là pour toi.

J'ai caché le tire-bouchon et je suis allé te rejoindre dans notre lit. Je t'ai enlacé doucement, tu as souris dans ton sommeil. Je me suis un peu plus collé et accroché à toi pour m'emplir de la vision de ton sourire malicieux que j'aime tant et j'ai pleuré en silence.

J'ai vraiment fais de mon mieux tu sais ? C'était parfois si difficile…  
Je devais attendre que tu t'endormes pour me lancer dans le montage de mes vidéos. Je m'affairais sur l'ordinateur toute la nuit, faisant marcher une cafetière pendant que j'en vidais une autre pour me maintenir éveillé. Je me donnais du mal aussi bien pour être dans les temps que pour partir au plus vite te rejoindre même si j'allais régulièrement te voir dormir dans la chambre ou te regardais, allongé sur le canapé, tes grandes jambes dépassant largement des accoudoirs.  
J'aimais voir ton visage détendu lorsque tu dormais, savoir que tu étais heureux ou tout cas moins tourmenté, plongé dans tes rêves plutôt que dans la réalité qui t'échappait de plus en plus inexorablement.

Mes traits se creusèrent autant que les tiens tant ma fatigue s'accumulait. Mes abonnés me suppliaient dans tous les commentaires d'aller dormir mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais travailler que la nuit puisque le jour, je devais m'occuper de toi.

Tu ne voulais plus voir personne. Je ne pouvais pas t'en tenir rigueur. Tu étais trop désorienté pour voir qui que ce soit et je me demande même si tu te souvenais vraiment de nos amis, de nos collègues. De ta profession même. Tu ne me parlais plus de projets de vidéos, toi qui pouvais t'emballer dans de longs discours enthousiastes sur tout ce qui touchait à la réalisation voire internet. J'avais l'impression qu'un gros pan de ta personnalité -de toi- s'était effondrée au fond de ta mémoire et que personne ne pourrait plus y avoir accès, pas même toi.

Tu ne voulais pas voir de médecin non plus. Tu avais peur de sortir. Dès que je te proposais d'aller prendre l'air, tu sanglotais, hoquetant que tout ce que tu souhaitais, c'était rester avec moi. J'avais beau te rassurer en te disant que je ne te lâcherais jamais, que je serais avec toi, toujours avec toi, je ne parvenais pas à te faire sortir de l'appartement, ne serait ce que sur le palier.  
Evidemment j'ai essayé d'appeler des spécialistes mais aucun ne daignait se déplacer : ils demandaient à ce que grand maximum je vienne jusqu'à eux avant d'éventuellement venir t'examiner. Et je ne pouvais pas…

Si au début tu me laissais sortir, pour les courses essentiellement, je me rendis bien vite compte de l'impact que mes absences, aussi courtes soient-elles, avaient sur toi.  
Bien souvent quand je rentrais, je te retrouvais prostré dans un coin, dans la douche ou entre un placard et la machine à laver, avec des yeux rougis et une bouille abominablement paniquée. Lorsque je te découvrais, tu te jetais dans mes bras, te précipitais pour t'accrocher à moi et m'embrasser encore et encore, à la manière de quelqu'un qui a eu peur de perdre irrémédiablement l'être aimé.  
D'autres fois tu me menaçais longuement de te tuer si je repartais encore une fois. Tu hurlais à la mort que tu avais eu peur que je t'ai abandonné, tu pleurais, criais, me culpabilisais et finalement tu t'effondrais dans mes bras. Ce n'était pas viable et te voir dans cet état me broyait le cœur.

J'ai alors demandé à ma voisine de palier, Marie, de faire les courses pour nous dès qu'elle y allait pour elle. Elle ne posa pas de questions, la situation due lui paraître suffisamment claire lorsqu'elle vit pour la première fois tes yeux hagards puis apaisés quand tu t'accrochais à ma taille alors qu'elle venait s'enquérir de la liste de course et de l'argent pour celle-ci.

J'étais donc enfermé avec toi à longueur de journée dans cet appartement sans qu'un contact avec l'extérieur ne vienne briser la bulle de douceur et d'amour que je m'affairais à créer pour toi et que tu te plaisais à renforcer par-ci par-là par quelques intentions délicates et baisers. Je te voyais évoluer, te plaire et apprécier notre cocon, notre relation privilégiée et fusionnelle et j'espérais sincèrement, d'un espoir fou qu'on sait inutile, que ça t'aiderait à guérir. Je m'y accrochais désespérément parce qu'il n'y avait plus que cette solution qui se profilait pour nous. Il n'y avait que ça qui te permettait de rester lucide un peu plus longtemps. Que ça pour nous accorder un répit bienvenu dont nous profitions avidement.

Le plus étonnant dans tout ça, c'est que par tes moments de faiblesse – tes pleurs, tes contemplations muettes, tes chantonnements rêveurs-, je découvrais un Antoine que je ne connaissais pas, un Antoine que j'aurais pu exécrer pour cette part de toi qu'il représentait -ta maladie- mais je t'en ai que plus aimé. Et si parfois tu n'étais pas bien conscient de ce qui se passait autour de toi, je sais que tu percevais mes émotions et sentiments. Je sentais dans tes étreintes une reconnaissance et un amour si forts que rien que de les évoquer, une douleur nostalgique me prend et les larmes montent.

Tous les instants passés ensemble étaient précieux. Tu le savais comme moi et nous tâchions de les graver en nous, dans notre histoire, aussi courte devait-elle être. Ces souvenirs que j'ai à présent sont aussi douloureux que d'un réconfort extrême. Parce que quand je les extraits de ma mémoire, je me sens de nouveau près de toi. Et que c'est la meilleure sensation qui soit.

Elles me paraissent si loin ces soirées de tendresse où nous étions simplement allongés face à face pendant des heures, laissant nos mains divaguer en quelques caresses sur la peau de l'autre au gré de nos envies. On se cherchait juste du regard, rassuré d'être ensemble, reposants dans un moment qui s'étirait rien que pour nous, loin de tes périodes de confusion de plus en plus longues et fréquentes.  
Des fois je frissonne lorsque les souvenirs s'imposent à mon esprit et que je me rends compte que ça signait notre fin.  
Nous étions fatigués, trop fatigués pour résister. Mais nous voulions encore goûter à l'amour de l'autre, sa douceur et sa force, et c'est sûrement ce qui nous a permis de tenir encore un petit peu plus.

Des heures sur ce matelas, nos mains entremêlées entre nous, nos respirations tranquilles, unis. Juste toi et moi, ensemble face au temps qui te prenait peu à peu tes forces et ta lucidité.

J'ai honte de le dire mais quelques fois je souhaitais que tout se finisse le plus rapidement possible : c'est égoïste mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à te voir dans un tel état. Je devais toujours prendre une ou deux grandes inspirations pour chasser la douloureuse prise qui serrait ma gorge avant d'aller te tirer du brouillard qui t'emmenait loin de moi.  
Et pourtant je trouve que tout est allé trop vite et je m'en veux d'autant plus d'avoir pu penser ça.

Ton trouble allait en s'aggravant, malgré tous nos efforts. Comme tu me l'avais dit un jour, ton seul lien avec le vrai monde, pas celui que tu croyais percevoir, c'était moi. Tout le reste semblait s'être évaporé vers les strates de ton inconscient, la notion de danger avec…

J'ai tout fait pour te protéger de toi. Nous étions tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre, avançant dans le quotidien par les rires et tous ces petits instants que nous savourions comme si c'était nos derniers. Parce qu'on était à deux, le reste n'avait pas de grandes importances et nous oubliions volontairement le reste pour vivre comme si ta maladie ne jouait pas contre nous. S'il y avait une chose dont tu étais pleinement conscient, c'était bien ça.

-Merci de ne pas me laisser Mathieu. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais. Sans toi je veux dire… Je… Je ne serais sans doute plus là.

Je me souviens t'avoir fait taire en t'embrassant longuement mais je savais que tu avais raison. Et au vu de ton état, ce simple fait m'ébranlait encore plus. Mais tu n'insistas pas et je n'y fis plus attention.

Comment aurais-je pu deviner ?

Plus les jours passaient, plus tu t'excusais continuellement en expliquant que ça te gênait d'être un poids pour moi. Il m'était impossible de te montrer, te convaincre que pour moi ce n'était absolument pas le cas et tu culpabilisais de plus en plus.

Tu me réclamais toujours plus d'attention et d'affection : je ne pouvais pas faire trois pas sans que tu n'attires mon regard sur toi en ouvrant grand tes bras et en quémandant dans un souffle « Mathieu, prends-moi dans tes bras ». Tes yeux d'enfants derrière tes petites lunettes rectangulaires coincés dans un visage d'adulte aux joues délicieusement roses et arrondies m'attendrissaient à chaque fois et je finissais toujours par m'avancer jusqu'à toi pour te serrer le plus possible, avec toute la force que ma petite taille pouvait me permettre. Tu posais ton menton sur ma tête en jouant avec mes cheveux, et je sentais dans tes gestes maladroits une adorable douceur que tu voulais me transmettre et qui me faisait fondre.

Je me souviens de la manière si particulière que tu avais de me regarder. Me rappeler tes yeux aux teintes ambrées m'apaise, je crois. Me souvenir de leur éclat reconnaissant, amoureux et infiniment tendre me crible de chagrin. S'il m'est difficile de les évoquer tant ils me manquent, ce serait d'autant plus dur de ne plus jamais me souvenir d'eux.  
Mais à l'époque, ton regard me faisait vibrer. Il me donnait l'espoir et l'illusion que nous avions toute une vie devant nous, que tu étais fort, plus fort que tout ça et que rien ne pourrait nous atteindre ou nous écraser, quoique tout au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais tort. Ta maladie, en dépit de nos liens, se dressait de plus en plus entre nous tel un mur solide que nous essayions chacun de notre côté, à notre manière, d'abolir, d'anéantir. Ou au moins créer un passage pour se rejoindre. Rien qu'un trou pour se voir encore à travers.

Tu n'avais que rarement des accès de colère : tu n'avais jamais été quelqu'un au sang chaud et ton trouble semblait presque le prendre en compte. Sauf quelques fois où tu explosais violemment pour rien :

-'Toine, mange je t'en prie…

-Pas faim…, grognas-tu.

-Antoine s'il te plaît, ça fait trois jours que tu n'as rien avalé. , martelai-je un peu plus durement, sans prendre compte de ton souffle devenu difficile. J'aime pas te voir comme ça…, me radoucissai-je dans une pointe de chagrin.

Tu t'es levé brusquement et ta chaise s'est renversée. Tes yeux se sont assombris d'un éclair furieux en un instant et tu t'es dressé de toute ta hauteur. Je me suis reculé le plus possible jusqu'au mur et t'ai regardé balancer ton assiette au sol loin de moi –tu ne voulais pas me blesser.

-Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être comme ça ?!

La table a valsé sur le côté et a bouché l'entrée de la cuisine.

-J'en ai marre, tu comprends ?!

Tu t'es retourné et ton poing a heurté un placard en hauteur. La vaisselle à l'intérieur a tintée alors que le bois s'est enfoncé en un craquement. Je te regardais, tremblais, impuissant.  
Tu as ouvert le placard avec brusquerie, à la limite d'en arracher la porte et tu t'es saisi de quelques assiettes pour les claquer une à une au sol, assénant le mot « marre » d'une voix vibrante de rage à chaque fois que l'une d'elles rencontrait le carrelage dans un fracas assourdissant qui ne parvenait pourtant pas à couvrir ta voix.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pars pas Mathieu ? Comment peux-tu encore me supporter ? , vociféras-tu.

Ta rage laissait couler tes larmes qui t'aveuglaient un peu plus et tu m'as finalement tourné le dos pour pleurer librement.

Je me suis avancé parmi les débris pour t'atteindre et te prendre doucement par la taille. Je t'ai senti faiblir entre mes doigts et me suis hissé sur la pointe des pieds pour consteller tes épaules et ta nuque de baisers prudents. Tes sanglots se sont tus peu à peu pendant que je te berçais et te cajolais sans précipitation.

Je savais que ta rage ne refluait pas.  
Je savais que sous mes caresses aussi câlines que de plus en plus osées, elle se transformait en un désir à la force équivalente. Ta prise sur le rebord des meubles se renforçait et tes jointures blanchissaient tandis que je te mordillais l'oreille. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je faisais mais je ne voulais pas te voir pleurer, sombrer et finir par passer ta rage contre toi.

Tu as brusquement inversé nos positions pour m'emprisonner contre ton corps et ma bouche s'est emplie du goût de ta langue alors que tu m'imposais un baiser fougueux, presque violent. J'ai glissé ma cuisse entre tes jambes, tu as gémis, les yeux fous.  
Dans des gestes précipités et maladroits, nous nous sommes déshabillés, impatients.

Je m'accrochai, froissai ta chemise dans mes poings serrés alors que tu me besognais durement contre le bord de la paillasse. Nous murmurions, gémissions, hurlions notre plaisir en le glissant dans le prénom de l'autre.  
Parfois je te regardais, tes yeux rencontraient les miens et je frissonnais alors que tu y faisais passer ton amour désespéré, ton désir.

Mes épaules claquaient quelques fois contre le bas des placards et tu passais alors tes mains dans mon dos avec prévenance pour me rapprocher un peu plus de toi et nous nous serrions forts, la tête protégée dans le cou de l'autre pour en sentir l'odeur.  
J'aurais aimé que nous mourrions comme ça : dans cette position, cette chaleur, dans une étreinte.

Ou juste ensemble, c'aurait été le plus important.

Mais ça n'a pas été le cas.

Je suis certain que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais. Ou alors j'essaye de m'en persuader, je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, je ne sais plus. Trop de gens ont affirmé que c'était un suicide et parfois même, que je t'y avais poussé. Je sais que c'est faux. Que c'est injuste de m'accuser comme ça.  
Tu savais que j'avais besoin de toi comme tu voulais que je sois à tes côtés. Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé comme ça, pas sans une lettre, un simple mot, rien qu'un signe. Un tout petit signe…

Mais là, il n'y a rien eu. Je n'étais pas préparé à ça. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul et démuni qu'en découvrant ton corps inerte ce matin là dans la cuisine. Comment aurais-je pu faire face ?

Tout mon univers s'était subitement écroulé parce qu'il manquait un élément essentiel à celui-ci, un maintien vital : toi.

J'ai cru devenir fou. Je crois avoir hurlé.

Tes yeux grands ouverts me fixaient, figés, et j'espérais encore y voir ton amour. Mais ils étaient vides.  
Si vides…

Je me suis allongé à tes côtés, mes yeux dans les tiens. J'ai lentement débarrassé tes mains du couteau avec lequel tu avais dû jouer une énième fois alors que je l'avais caché avec tous les autres et je les ai longuement caressées, mes doigts liés aux tiens dans ton sang encore poisseux.

Je suis resté comme ça de longues heures, humant le parfum de ta peau qui subsistait, quelque part au creux de ton cou.  
Mes tempes et mes cheveux se sont trempés de mes larmes, je m'étouffais dans mes sanglots, le carrelage dur semblait endolorir mes membres mais je ne le sentais pas et c'est à peine si j'ai bougé.

Quelques fois j'hurlais en te disant que tu n'étais qu'un con et que tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser seul.  
C'était pour mieux me dire à moi-même que j'étais un idiot incapable de te préserver, un con qui, douloureusement, se retrouvait sans toi.

J'ai serré ton corps amorphe dans mes bras, passant inlassablement mes mains dans tes cheveux, comme si mes folles caresses pouvaient avoir raison de ta mort.

Oui, j'ai cru devenir fou. Sans toi, c'était à mon tour de perdre la tête. De chagrin.  
J'en suis venu à me demander si ce n'était pas moi qui t'avais tué. Tout concordait ! Mon épuisement, les signes manquants d'un suicide, le fait que je n'en pouvais plus de te voir souffrir, nos quelques prises de tête.  
Mais sur un point ça n'allait pas : je t'aimais trop pour pouvoir te faire ça. J'avais trop cherché à te préserver, à te maintenir encore un peu auprès de moi pour tout interrompre d'un coup.

Je suis resté si longtemps dans tes bras…

Ma voisine venait régulièrement sonner, sans doute inquiète par mes sanglots et mes cris déchirants qui résonnaient pendant des heures. Je n'allais jamais lui ouvrir. Je restais accroché à toi en pleurant.

Au bout de quelque temps, la concierge de l'immeuble a ouvert la porte de mon appartement avec son passe. Elle et ma voisine me cherchaient en lançant mon prénom à travers l'appartement.

Elles nous ont trouvé dans la cuisine, enlacés.

La concierge a lâché un hoquet stupéfait et est aussitôt ressortie.  
Ma voisine Marie s'est approchée en tremblant, masquant son nez de sa main et en m'appelant doucement :

-M-Mathieu ?

Je me suis accroché un peu plus à toi en sanglotant, cachant mon visage dans ton t-shirt.

-Mathieu, il faut que tu le lâches maintenant. , a-t-elle demandé doucement.

J'ai secoué la tête avec la vigueur que procure le désespoir. Ma main s'est un peu plus refermée sur ton t-shirt. J'ai regardé les plis de l'imprimé. C'était un t-shirt que je t'avais offert. J'ai souri, un peu fou.

Marie a tenté de me prendre par les épaules et j'ai brusquement hurlé ma rage. Contre elle, la mort, toi et mon impuissance.

La concierge est revenue au pas de course pour aider Marie à m'arracher à toi.

-Mathieu arrête ! Il est mort ! Tu ne peux rien pour lui !

J'ai battu des pieds et des mains, joué des épaules pour qu'elles me lâchent. Elles ont renforcés leur prise et je me suis un peu plus cassé la voix.

-Laissez-moi ! Arrêtez, laissez-moi ! Je veux être avec lui ! Lâchez-moi !

Je ruais en tous sens, le corps tendu vers le tien et ton visage pâle semblait me regarder avec une triste compréhension.

-Mathieu, arrête !

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Laissez-moi être avec lui !

Rien qu'encore un peu… Je ne demandais que ça, ce n'était pas grand-chose…

Alertés pars les cris, d'autres voisins sont venus en force pour nous séparer.

-Laissez-moi avec lui ! Lâchez-moi ! Antoine !

Les sanglots déchiraient ma voix, ton prénom mourrait dans ma gorge en une vacillante supplication alors qu'on m'éloignait de toi.  
Je tentais de m'accrocher aux placards, aux tiroirs que je finissais par renverser, à l'encadrement de la porte en continuant de m'égosiller, pour essayer de gagner quelques secondes près de toi. Je griffais comme un fou furieux pour qu'on me laisse ramper jusqu'à toi, que je puisse sentir une dernière fois ta peau sur la mienne.

Un ambulancier sans doute appelé par l'une des personnes empiétant dans notre appartement m'a finalement drogué pour que je me tienne tranquille.

Mais même dans la brume du sédatif, je les ai vus partir avec toi, j'ai vu ta chevelure folle et ta tête tournée vers moi, tes yeux sombres qui me fixaient alors que le personnel prenait les escaliers pour t'emmener loin de moi. Tes yeux… Aussi vides que les miens.  
Marie me frictionnait les épaules tandis que, trop alourdi par le calmant, je ne bougeais pas, je ne disais rien, me contentant de laisser couler mes larmes dans un flot continu et silencieux, intarissable.

Puis ils sont tous partis. Et je me suis retrouvé seul. Seul face à mon chagrin et mes souvenirs.

Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à enlever mon t-shirt rigide de ton sang séché. Je n'en avais pas le courage.  
J'ai longuement enchaîné quelques cigarettes assis face à la fenêtre, me rappelant de celles que nous partagions et de la saveur de la fumée que tu me transmettais dans un baiser. Ces épaisses volutes coulant de ta bouche à la mienne.  
Je n'ai rien mangé pendant quelques jours, me nourrissant seulement de tabac et de la sensation de tes lèvres sur les miennes que je ravivais encore et encore.

Aujourd'hui je quitte l'appartement.

Je ne supporte plus de voir ce canapé noir où, allongé sur tes genoux, tu me gratouillais longuement la tête en me souriant d'un air béatement heureux. Je ne peux plus aller me laver dans cette douche qui malgré son étroitesse, nous accueillait tous les deux pour quelques moments de douceur dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je n'arrive plus à dormir dans ce lit où nous nous laissions aller à la tendresse pendant des nuits que j'aurais aimé moins courtes.

Il m'est impossible de franchir le seuil de la cuisine dont je te vois emplir les moindres recoins par mes souvenirs.

Je t'y vois partout.

Je t'y vois là, juste là, en train de me préparer un café en sifflotant un air joyeux.  
Ici, me prenant sur la table, la paillasse, le sol alors que nous hurlions notre plaisir partagé.  
Ou là, caché derrière le frigo, tremblant de mon absence avec des petits gémissements douloureux, attendant mon retour.  
Et là… Allongé sur le sol, les yeux vides. Ton sang t'entourant comme une mer terrible. Seul.

Chaque recoin de notre appartement me fait plier en deux de souffrance dans un sanglot déchirant et irrépressible parce que mes souvenirs de toi te matérialisent partout, dans un bruissement de chemise ou un doux déploiement de lèvres en un sourire malicieux. Tout ça me rappelle trop ton absence, à quel point elle m'est insupportable, impossible à vivre. J'ai encore ton parfum dans les narines. Avec celui de ton sang. J'en deviens malade.

Je pars aujourd'hui, définitivement. Je pars avec un tire-bouchon dans la poche, un couteau déjà rougeâtre serré dans ma main et la décision de ne pas te laisser seul plus longtemps, de ne plus te lâcher. Je ne ferais pas une deuxième fois la même erreur.

Je ne veux pas que nous nous perdions à nouveau.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plus (et que si c'est pas le cas, vous me le direz aussi). :) Plein d'amour à vous tous et à une prochaine! :)**_


	2. Cet après sans moi

« Je suis tellement désolé que tout se finisse comme ça. Je rêvais de mieux pour nous deux, tu sais ? Mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas prévoir apparemment. Des fois où on ne peut pas faire autrement.  
J'espère qu'un jour tu auras la force de me pardonner pour ce que je te fais subir.

Savoir en plus que ce n'est que le début du calvaire pour toi me déchire le cœur comme jamais. Mais tu te rendras vite compte que le pire fait parti du passé et que les jours meilleurs t'attendent, juste là, après que tu m'auras relégué dans un coin de ta mémoire afin de vivre plus libre que jamais.

Il y a tant de choses pour lesquelles j'aimerais te remercier, si tu savais. Ta patience, tes sourires, ton amour. Comment peut-on se sentir aussi complet et vivant rien qu'en étant au côté d'une personne ?

Il n'a rien eu de plus beau dans ma vie que ce petit monde que nous avons construit ensemble. Cet amour qui se diffusait dans notre vie et qui aurait pu nous suffire jusqu'à notre fin.

Malheureusement, avant que la mort ne nous sépare, c'est la maladie qui m'arrache à tes bras.

C'est pour ça que je t'écris tout ça avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire comme je le souhaite, avant que les mots ne forment plus aucune suite logique dans ma tête aux pensées volatiles.  
Ca me tourmente d'être conscient de tout ça Mathieu, tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point. Je me dis parfois que ce serait peut-être bien mieux si je mourrais rapidement. Un bête accident ou quelque chose dans le genre et tu serais libre. Tu n'aurais plus à me supporter, tout ce que je t'impose depuis quelques mois s'arrêterait et tu pourrais vivre libéré du poids que je suis.

Je sais que tu m'aimes et que le jour où tu lira ces mots, si tu les lis, tu me haïras d'avoir pu oser écrire ça. Je t'en demande pardon Mathieu mais j'ai besoin d'exprimer tout ça. C'est le seul flot de pensées qui ne m'échappe pas, et il me torture.  
Je suis incapable de te le dire droit dans les yeux alors je préfère l'écrire en les imaginant posés sur moi avec leur douceur et leur bienveillance habituelle.

Je sais que j'approche de plus en plus rapidement du paroxysme de mon trouble. Pour l'instant tout va relativement bien mais je sens que ça va s'accélérer. J'en suis désolé Mathieu. J'aimerais pouvoir maîtriser tout ça, comme toi je pense, et rester le plus possible avec toi.

Mais voilà, je ne contrôle plus rien.  
Je suis incapable de te laisser sortir. Plus que jamais, j'ai besoin que tu me restes avec moi, que tu me rassures. Je me sens comme un enfant. J'ai un besoin permanent de contact, de chaleur humaine. J'en ai besoin pour m'extirper de mon brouillard interne.  
Ce brouillard qui se densifie insidieusement jour après jour et qui ne se lèvera jamais.

Comment fais-tu pour rester à mes côtés ?

J'aurais été toi, j'aurais cherché à me débarrasser de moi par tous les moyens : placement dans une maison de repos, sédatifs, internement dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Balle dans la tête.

Pardonne-moi Mathieu. Je te prends et monopolise ta vie à mesure que la mienne m'échappe. J'en ai honte.  
J'ai honte de te maintenir à mes côtés, même si j'en ai besoin, même si je te dis de me laisser seul face à mon esprit troublé, même si tu me dis qu'il est absolument hors de question que tu me laisses tomber.

Toi qui passe ton temps à me prendre dans tes bras, à m'accompagner avec douceur pour continuer à me faire vivre, à me passer mes crises avec une patience, une tendresse et une compréhension infinies, il est temps que je prenne à mon tour soin de toi pour ce futur que tu vivras sans moi.

Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je vais mourir bientôt Mathieu. Je suis peut-être presque fou mais je suis aussi encore un peu réaliste, grâce à toi. Je vais mourir bientôt. Il ne peut pas en être autrement.

C'est bien la seule certitude que j'aie, une évidence tenace qui se confirme chaque fois que je sens tes doigts fermés sur mes poignets pour arrêter un nouveau geste inconscient de ma part.  
Mon esprit est de moins en moins en adéquation avec le reste de mon corps. Je vis à côté de moi, dans un monde à part, et ne me rends compte de rien. Tu l'as bien vu toi aussi et je pense que tu te doutes que c'est ce qui causera ma fin. Moi aussi c'est ce que je pense.  
Mais au moment venu, je n'en saurai plus rien.

C'est évident mais tu vivras encore après moi. En écrivant ça je sais très bien ce que tu me répondrais si je disais tout oralement. Tu me dirais que tu ne seras vivant que d'un point de vue biologique parce que le chagrin aura annihilé toute étincelle d'envie de vivre, celle qui anime le corps et initie le mouvement, la volonté de vivre.

Mais le fait est que tu vivras après moi. Et que, justement, il faudra que tu trouves quelque chose qui saura ranimer cette fragile étincelle.

Il faudra que tu te trouves quelqu'un.

Je t'imagine déjà indigné rien qu'à cette idée mais je t'en supplie écoute-moi, tu verras que j'avais raison. Une vie ne s'arrête pas à la mort d'une autre, même si je suis persuadé que je serais détruit si tu venais à disparaître.

Mais c'est toi qui vas te retrouver seul. Au moins pendant un temps.

Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui saura te redonner le sourire.  
Tu trouveras quelqu'un avec qui tu pourras longuement converser sans jamais d'incohérences ou de délires.  
Tu trouveras quelqu'un que tu n'auras pas à veiller comme on doit veiller un enfant.  
Tu trouveras quelqu'un de mentalement sain qui ne t'imposera pas sa condition et ne t'abandonnera pas.

Quelqu'un à l'opposé de ce que je suis.

Le prochain saura t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Comme je ne peux plus le faire, en dépit de tous mes efforts.

J'aurais voulu t'épargner tout ça Mathieu. Je brise ton sourire, je le vois bien.  
Pardonne-moi, encore.

Ca ira sans moi, tu verras. Ca finira par aller. Il faudra juste que tu te souviennes de l'amour que j'aie pour toi.

-Antoine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir ? Je t'ai entendu parler alors je suis venu voir ce qu'il y avait. … Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?... Pourquoi tu pleures, amour ?... Antoine, tu es avec moi ?»

Voilà à quoi se réduisent mes courtes nuits depuis que tu n'es plus là.  
Tout tourne dans la nuit et m'empêche de trouver le repos.  
J'entends le bruissement de ta voix murmurer dans l'obscurité de la cuisine tout ces mots que j'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre. Ta voix tremblotante me promettant le bonheur dans les bras d'un autre.

C'est à mon tour de te demander pardon Antoine.

Tu avais raison. Il y a des fois où on ne peut pas faire autrement.

* * *

 _ **I'm back. :3 Pardonnez ce texte écrit d'un seul coup et pas retravaillé. u_u J'avais envie de le publier comme ça. J'espère que ça vous a plu, au moins un minimum.  
On s'retrouve bientôt. krkrkr  
DaBisous (à ceux qui ont la référence: oui j'ai été contaminé par ces vidéos)**_


	3. Cet après sans toi

J'ai essayé de mourir Antoine, tu sais ? J'ai vraiment essayé.

Dans le froid d'un rude mois de décembre, j'étais parti de notre appartement dans l'intention claire de me tuer.  
J'y étais presque, j'aurais pu quitter cette existence ternie par ton absence.

J'y étais presque mais on ne m'a pas laissé me libérer. Ils m'ont récupéré dans ma ruelle et m'ont emmené à l'hôpital, horrifiés par mes bras tranchés dans le sens des veines, voies de liberté.

Les gens ne comprennent pas ceux qui souffrent Antoine, je m'en suis bien rendu compte.  
Moi-même j'avais parfois beaucoup de mal à ne pas penser égoïstement et ne pas tenter de te garder auprès de moi le plus longtemps possible. A l'exception près que moi, c'était parce que j'avais besoin de toi quand eux se sentent investis de la mission de garder les gens sur terre.

Alors que je n'aie plus personne à qui tenir et qui tienne à moi ici, ils m'ont entravé dans la vie, contre ma volonté, comme s'il y avait encore un espoir pour moi.  
Ils m'ont forcé à vivre et à me remettre sur pied quand je n'avais qu'envie de me laisser partir à la dérive.

On ne peut pas obliger les gens à vivre lorsqu'ils n'ont plus aucune raison de le faire.

Après m'être occupé de toi pendant si longtemps, ta mort m'avait effondré. Toutes les fondations de ma vie s'étaient écroulées parce que l'élément essentiel qui les gardait solides n'existait plus.  
J'avais fait de mon mieux. Mais l'amour ça ne sauve pas.  
Toute ma vie était devenue absurde et ridicule parce que subitement vide.  
Avec ma mort, j'avais l'occasion de me reprendre une dernière fois en main et vaincre la souffrance qui écrasait ma vie.

Ils ne m'ont pas laissé faire. Ils m'ont arraché à la douceur d'une délivrance pour m'emprisonner dans ma douleur et m'y verrouiller avec des médicaments qui m'abrutissaient autant que ces vaines séances avec le psychologue de la clinique.  
Les pilules qu'ils me donnaient ne détruisaient pas mon chagrin, elles le laissaient même continuellement brûler en moi, en dressant des remparts autour pour le camoufler. Personne ne songeait vraiment à l'éteindre, tout juste à jeter quelques fois vainement un peu d'eau dessus.

On me disait que je ne pourrais sortir qu'une fois que je mettrais un peu de bonne volonté à me reconstruire petit à petit psychologiquement. Comment trouver cette volonté lorsqu'on est enfermé dans un bâtiment terne au personnel qui se veut maladroitement bienveillant ? Tout ce qu'on y observe donne invariablement envie de replonger la tête la première dans notre mal être léthargique avec l'espoir que, cette fois peut-être, on nous accorde des doses de médicaments plus fortes qui nous assommerons.

Les traitements chimiques qu'ils nous donnent, c'est de la pure hypocrisie Antoine. C'est censé nous retirer l'envie d'en finir tout en nous mettant dans un état bien loin de la vie qu'ils souhaitent nous faire reconquérir.

Mais il faut les prendre : c'est notre passe pour la liberté.  
Ou l'addiction.

Dans tous les cas la rechute, si toutefois il y a déjà eu un semblant de mieux, nous attend à la sortie.

Je ne me suis pas fait d'illusions. Je savais que ma thérapie n'allait pas faire de miracles et que faire semblant serait mon seul moyen pour partir de cet hôpital.

Alors j'ai commencé à simuler des signes de vie, d'un « mieux » que j'étais loin de ressentir. Je prenais le temps de m'étirer le matin, je souriais timidement à l'infirmer qui venait ouvrir mes volets et inventais des rêves que je lui racontais alors que mes nuits n'étaient qu'une succession de cauchemars.

Elles le sont encore aujourd'hui à vrai dire, mais qui s'en soucie ?

J'en ai honte mais, même si ce jeu m'éloignait toujours plus de moi et m'enfonçait, je fus suffisamment convaincant dans cette bonne humeur faussement retrouvée pour charmer l'infirmier qui a appuyé ma demande de sortie.  
En désespoir de cause, je me suis volontairement servi de lui et je suis sorti.

Même si l'envie n'y était pas, pour continuer cette comédie à laquelle je m'étais pris au jeu, j'acceptais de revoir cet infirmier plusieurs fois et par manque de volonté, dans une culpabilité grandissante, je ne rejetais pas ses avances.  
Aujourd'hui nous vivons ensemble. Il s'appelle Patrick, je crois.

En dépit de ce qu'il peut croire, il ne me comprend pas Antoine. A aucun moment.  
Il renie tout ce que je suis, tout ce qui constitue mon identité et que nous avions en commun toi et moi.

Il sait par où je suis passé mais ne cherche pas à comprendre et accepter. Il me force, me brusque et fait semblant lui aussi.

Mes nuits sont difficiles. Je suis invariablement réveillé en sursaut d'un cauchemar auquel je n'ai pas réussi à échapper.  
Ma voix se bloque sur le hurlement que j'aimerais pousser comme ce matin là, je cherche ma respiration à grande peine et je garde les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, tandis qu'encore fixée sur ma rétine, la lumière blanche de notre cuisine éclaire toujours ton corps amorphe.  
J'hésite à inspirer, de peur que l'odeur de ton sang envahisse mes narines, dépose un goût de fer sur ma langue.  
Une sueur froide coule dans mon dos, me glace et je tremble longuement alors que mes inspirations saccadés empêchent mes sanglots d'exploser.  
Je jongle tant bien que mal avec mes émotions qui me malmènent, suspendu en dehors de la réalité, avec la peur que tu apparaisses. Car si tu viens, il faudra bien que je te perde de nouveau lorsque tu t'évanouiras.

Patrick râle, me demande de me rendormir dans un grognement et je me recouche en lui tournant le dos pour fixer l'obscurité, démoli, hagard.

Malheureusement, tu t'y manifestes parfois : j'ai l'impression d'y voir tes lèvres articuler mon nom pour le faire résonner dans un souffle jusqu'à moi tandis que je gargouille à grande peine le tien pour que tu viennes à moi. Tu répètes mon nom avec douceur, ta voix me berce et je m'endors dans un néant étouffant de solitude.

Tu as vu ce que je suis devenu ?  
Un fou qui poursuit un fantôme, un souvenir nostalgique que je chérie et cherche à faire revivre.  
Je suis amoureux de mon passé, pas de l'homme que j'ai rencontré après que tu m'aies laissé, en dépit de ce que tu pouvais penser.  
Amoureux d'une chimère que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à créer avec mes souvenirs floutés par les médicaments dont j'ai du mal à me passer.

Je ne suis plus capable de vivre dans le présent sans souffrir. Je suis soit enfermé dans ma douleur, soit dans notre passé qui m'apaise, me détache de tout mais rend mon retour à la réalité toujours plus difficile.

Ils ne me laisseront pas tenter de mourir Antoine. Pour eux, un suicide c'est égoïste. Ils n'ont pas tort, mais seulement dans le mesure où on a de la famille ou des gens qui tiennent réellement à nous ici-bas.  
Mais quand il n'y a plus personne, quand on ne peut plus vivre pour les autres et qu'on ne veut même plus vivre pour soi, qu'y a-t-il d'autre à faire ?  
Si mourir est le seul désir profond qui nous anime jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne un besoin, n'a-t'on pas le droit de l'assouvir ?

Tu aurais compris tout ça toi. Tu m'aurais compris.

Bien sûr, tu m'aurais dit que j'aie tort, qu'il y a au moins une personne qui m'aime. Patrick. Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Et quand bien même ? En me forçant à vivre, il m'oppresse et me renie. Il ne veut pas admettre qu'en dépit de ma sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique, je vais mal. Ca le dépasse, une souffrance qui vagabonde hors du contrôle des spécialistes et de leurs médicaments. Ca l'énerve parce qu'il fait parti de ces gens qui n'arrivent pas à me saisir.  
Et comme toujours, quand on ne comprend pas, on pointe du doigt et on opprime.

Bien sûr, je ne suis pas obligé de me laisser traiter comme ça. Mais les tensions demandent et procurent de l'énergie alors elles me maintiennent en vie. Ca me tire vers le bas et me brise un peu plus à chaque pique, chaque dispute sur mon état mais je suis toujours vivant.  
C'est une sorte de compromis que je fais. Je ne peux pas faire mieux.  
Pour combien de temps encore ?

Essayer de puiser de l'énergie dans une situation qui m'en demande souvent plus qu'elle n'en procure ce n'est pas viable. Mais quel autre choix ai-je ? Mourir ?  
Si seulement…

Le problème c'est que maintenant, j'ai peur de me lancer. J'ai peur d'échouer à nouveau, qu'on me récupère encore et me bouscule pour me faire sortir de mon état de loque. J'ai peur qu'on me force de nouveau à prendre des médicaments une fois qu'on m'aura traîné jusqu'à l'hôpital psychiatrique.  
Ma seule satisfaction serait qu'avec mon retour là-bas, ils se rendent compte de l'inefficacité de leurs thérapies, qu'ils se rendent compte à quel point ils me sont inutiles.

On ne cherche pas à sauver quelqu'un qui ne le désire pas ou qui n'a absolument rien réclamé. C'est comme donner l'heure à un passant qui ne vous a rien demandé. On peut se sentir terriblement utile mais l'autre ne souhaitait rien de vous.

Tu me diras, le hasard peut faire qu'on ait anticipé l'envie ou le besoin de cet inconnu. Mais même si c'est le cas, ce-dernier pouvait et devait faire seul la démarche de la demande.

On ne peut pas vivre pour les autres, à leur place ou même les forcer à vivre. On a déjà trop à faire avec notre vie pour se permettre de se soucier de celle des autres.

Mais il y a toujours des exceptions, n'est-ce pas ? Parfois il y a un accord tacite qui peut s'établir entre deux personnes, une sorte de contrat qui les liera jusqu'à la fin, peu importe de quelle nature elle sera.  
Dans tous les cas, la tâche est tellement difficile qu'il y a un forcément un moment où l'envie d'abandonner se fera vive, quoique pas obligatoirement définitive.

Nous en connaissions quelque chose nous deux de ça, pas vrai ?

Aujourd'hui, pour qui aurais-je la patience, le courage et l'amour pour le faire de nouveau ?  
Pas grand monde. Personne en fait.

De toute façon pourquoi m'occuperais-je de quelqu'un alors que j'ai déjà tout juste la force et l'envie pour parfois me lever du lit et aller me chercher de quoi boire, parfois à manger quand l'eau ne suffit plus à couper ma faim et que mon corps est à bout de force ?

Pousser les limites de mon enveloppe corporelle, m'affaiblir, sont les seuls pitoyables moyens que j'aie trouvé afin de réduire mon esprit au silence.  
Et encore… Un esprit est plus fort qu'un corps. Je ne suis jamais tranquille.

Alors oui, je passe mes journées recroquevillé dans ce lit que je partage avec un homme que je n'aime pas. Terré sous les draps, oppressé par le silence propice à l'insidieuse insinuation de mes terribles souvenirs qui rampent en volutes jusqu'à moi pour m'étrangler.  
Personne ne mérite de se faire hanter ainsi, nuit et jour, sans répit.

Cette torture psychologique que je m'inflige, je ne la supporte plus. Les lourds efforts que je faisais ne suffisent plus depuis longtemps et je me laisse envahir.

Les batailles contre soi sont toujours les plus difficiles à mener.

J'ai besoin de revoir ton visage. Mais les souvenirs qui me viennent sont trop intensément chargés émotionnellement pour que ce ne soit réellement supportable.  
Pourtant, la peur de t'oublier est plus forte. Elle fait partie de mes hantises les plus tenaces.

Là encore je suis obligé de faire des compromis. Souffrir beaucoup pour m'apaiser un peu.  
Etrange mécanisme mais encore une fois le choix est vite fait : je n'arrive pas à concevoir l'idée de lâcher prise et te placer définitivement dans mon passé.

Je fais revivre ton ombre, je te maintiens en vie et je tente de rappeler à moi cette époque lointaine et bénie de ces quelques mois avant ta mort. Tu étais peut-être malade mais tu étais en vie.  
Quitte à choisir, je préférerais m'épuiser à m'occuper de toi plutôt que d'errer seul dans ton absence.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on perd ceux qu'on aime toujours aussi rapidement ?  
Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aie pas su t'aider ?

Je regrette énormément de choses depuis ta mort, surtout des choses que je n'aie pas faites.

J'aurais dû te forcer à sortir pour aller voir un médecin ou même t'emmener à l'hôpital. Je sais, c'est en contradiction avec ce que j'aie dit tout à l'heure : je ne pouvais pas t'y obliger.  
Mais à présent je culpabilise et je ne cesse de me répéter que j'aurais dû le faire, c'était en mon devoir, je crois.

J'ai peut-être trop pris de recul sur cette situation passée et ça rajoute un poids à cette souffrance qui me cloue littéralement sur place, me fige dans mon existence, à moins qu'elle ne me suspende hors de ma vie.  
Dans tous les cas, je n'en suis plus maître et je ne réponds plus de rien.

Je subis ma décadence sans vraiment vouloir reprendre le contrôle.  
J'ai trop peur de ne pas y arriver et d'encaisser un nouvel et difficile échec qui me fera descendre encore plus bas.

Ne rien entreprendre permet de n'endosser aucune responsabilité autre que celle qui découle du choix de l'inaction.  
Or me laisser couler m'enlève l'opportunité d'assumer puisque je ne me rends compte de rien.

Si tu étais là, tu me secouerais sûrement pour que je m'extirpe de la pitoyable condition que je veux bien me donner.

Mais si tu étais là, je ne serais pas comme ça.

C'est dur de savoir laisser les gens partir même quand ils ne sont plus là. Il paraît que parfois ça demande toute une vie.  
Moi je pense que finalement on n'accepte jamais la disparition de ceux que l'on aime. C'est mentir que de dire qu'ils ne nous manqueront jamais ou qu'on ne fera plus jamais allusion à eux puisqu'ils ne vivent plus.

De toute façon les morts s'animent en ceux qui les ont connus par les souvenirs qu'ils leurs ont laissés et les valeurs qui ont été transmises.

J'ai bien l'impression d'être le seul par qui tu t'exprimes encore. J'ai gardé quelques uns de tes tics de langage et j'ai fait miens certains de tes rêves tant ils me font vibrer. Je me reconnais en eux comme je me reconnaissais en toi. Même si je n'ai pas la force de les réaliser, je les garde précieusement parce qu'ils sont encore un moyen de me raccrocher à toi.

Quel sens ça a de vivre dans l'ombre d'un passé révolu ?

Je ne me pensais pas si lâche, je ne me croyais pas capable de faire preuve d'autant de facilités en refusant d'aller de l'avant comme tout le monde m'exhorte sans arrêt à le faire.

Peuvent-ils se figurer combien ça me coûterait en efforts et en énergie ?  
Je l'admets : je suis trop faible pour y arriver seul et j'ai besoin d'aide.

Sauf que je ne suis pas dupe : la plus grande majorité des aides que je pourrais obtenir sera composée de personnes qui m'inciteront à me délier voire me détacher complètement de tout ce qui n'appartient pas au présent et qui me fait trembler de douleur. Personne ne m'apprendra à vivre avec mes souvenirs sans qu'ils ne troublent tout à fait mon quotidien.

Je sais que je leur laisse trop de pouvoir et qu'ils influent sur moi plus que de raison. Mais je ne parviens pas à accepter l'idée de les laisser tomber. J'aurais trop l'impression de t'abandonner, de me résoudre subitement à t'effacer, même si une autre part de moi me souffle que je me fais des idées. C'est bien plus fort que moi, de la même force dévastatrice que ce que je ressentais pour toi.  
Les deux tiennent peut-être la même source, ce qui expliquerait que j'aie tant de problèmes à m'en défaire.

Ca me dépasse totalement et je n'ai aucune prise là-dessus, pas plus que sur toutes autres choses dans ma vie.

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il m'arrive. C'est un tourbillon indistinct qui m'engloutit sans me laisser le temps de réagir si toutefois je voulais le faire.

Mes larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes toute la journée. Des crises de sanglots amers viennent régulièrement troubler leur quiétude et leur flot tranquille.

Faute d'activité, mon dos frêle toujours pas habitué au matelas dur me fait souffrir.  
Lorsque je me lève, je jongle avec mon équilibre et souvent m'écroule tant mes jambes affaiblies et tremblantes ne parviennent plus à me porter.  
Je frémis et me brise au moindre courant d'air, épave fragile qui sombre au large de sa vie.

J'ai honte Antoine, tellement honte de ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Mais je n'y arrive pas Antoine, tu comprends ? J'ai personne pour qui ça vaille le coup de me battre et personne de bienveillant qui m'aiderait en faisant de réels efforts pour me comprendre.

Je me demande si j'ai été quelqu'un de bien pour toi Antoine. Si j'ai vraiment réussi à t'aider comme tu aurais aimé qu'on le fasse, réussi à te comprendre.

J'espère avoir au moins réussi à adoucir tes derniers mois sur Terre, et même toutes ces années depuis lesquelles on se connaît. Si c'est le cas alors j'aurais au moins réussi ça.

Une telle déchéance c'est ridicule mais c'est tout ce qu'on m'offre. Une mort à petit feu leurs semble mieux qu'un suicide, alors que c'est bien plus douloureux.

Mais au fond quelle différence ? La fin restera toujours la même, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

On se rejoindra.

* * *

 _ **J'aurais jamais publié ça si j'm'étais pas faite taper dessus par un pote que je citerais pas, j'suis vraiment désolée. x) J'espère quand même que ça vous aura un minimum plu. Dîtes-moi tout par review si le coeur vous en dit. :) **_


	4. L'agonie 1

_**Bon, après le cinquième chapitre de Demande-moi ce qui ne va pas, retour à quelque chose de plus classique. Chapitre en deux parties, certainement les dernières.**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture. :)**_

* * *

Dans ma longue agonie parmi ces vivants qui renient mon état avec habileté, j'étouffe à chaque inspiration qu'on me force à prendre. L'air ravive douloureusement mes cellules qui tendent à se désagréger sous ma dernière et brûlante volonté. Je lutte plus contre ma vie que contre la mort, contrairement à la grande majorité de ce monde qui se bouscule autour de moi.

Je suis fatigué de me forcer ou faire semblant de me forcer à suivre le flot de la vie. Le débit est trop intense pour que ma constitution faiblarde puisse ne pas s'y fracasser avec force. Chaque remous me laisse toujours plus pantelant, terriblement soumis à une douleur qui arrive à moi en une puissante lame de fond. A chacun de ses passages, je suis plus détruit encore que la fois précédente et pourtant toujours aussi éloigné de la possibilité de me laisser succomber à mes blessures.

J'en veux à tous ces hypocrites qui font semblant d'avoir envie de me maintenir sur Terre juste pour se sentir utiles et bons. Mais je suis fatigué, trop fatigué pour faire renaître la colère qui m'habitait et me submergeait si violemment autrefois. Si elle m'a quitté, c'est parce que la lassitude a pris le pas sur tout autre ressentiment violent. Plus rien ne me traverse, il y a juste la mélancolie sourde et douloureuse qui m'écrase et m'empêche d'être autre chose qu'un être tremblant aux blessures passées encore trop ouvertes.

Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit.  
Est-ce que c'est réellement me préserver une dignité que de me détourner de mon suicide libérateur ?

Beaucoup me diront qu'au fond, si je me laisse faire, c'est que je veux bien y croire et que je tiens encore à la vie. Alors que ce n'est que mon vil et détestable instinct qui me force à tenter de m'accrocher pour survivre. C'est la dernière chose de réellement vivant en moi et je la hais.  
Et je hais tous ceux qui jouent de cette faiblesse. Ils s'évertuent à me faire espérer un avenir meilleur quand je n'en vois aucun pour moi et que je souhaite n'investir aucune force dans un futur qu'il me sera impossible d'affronter seul.

Car là est le grand problème : en dépit de tous ces gens qui se pressent autour de moi dans des élans de fausse compassion écœurante, en dépit de Patrick, je suis profondément seul. Personne ne peut venir avec moi dans ce passé où je me replonge parce que personne ne le connait ou ne le comprend. On me force à repousser la seule source de réconfort qui me soit accordée parce qu'on pense savoir mieux que moi que c'est mauvais pour ma santé mentale déjà farouchement entamée par mes idées noires et répétitives qui me rongent quand je suis loin de ces souvenirs.

Personne ne me laisse mourir mais personne ne me laisse vivre comme je l'entends non plus.  
En revanche, tout le monde semble m'encourager à m'éteindre et me délabrer en vivant.

Alors soit.

Mon retour à l'hôpital psychiatrique n'est sans doute qu'une question de temps.  
Ou alors je finirais par désobéir à tous ces démons vampiriques qui font de ma vie leur empire et je céderais à l'appel de la Faucheuse.

Tu sais Antoine, un jour la mort viendra et elle aura tes yeux.

Elle saura m'accueillir dans ses bras et me serrer contre elle avec la même intensité que celle dont tu faisais preuve durant nos douces étreintes.

Je saurai enfin à quel point il est doux de mourir dans tes bras. Ta maladie m'a déjà arraché cette chance à laquelle j'aurais voulu goûter avec égoïsme.  
Je saisirai la seconde occasion.

Aujourd'hui je suis seul alors que j'attends la mort. Je l'attends avec le même frémissement impatient que celui qui agitait mon cœur lorsque je savais que j'allais te retrouver.

Parce qu'un jour, la mort viendra et elle aura tes yeux.  
Et je n'en peux déjà plus d'attendre que notre éternité vienne me chercher.


	5. L'agonie 2

Les morts reçoivent du courrier.  
J'en ai fait le constat encore hier soir lors de l'un de mes passages à l'appartement. Ce prénom auquel je pense bien trop souvent pour ne pas vouloir l'oublier était inscrit sur deux ou trois enveloppes et j'en ai pleuré des larmes amères.

Les morts sont poursuivis par des administrations. Elles rendent les cas des individus tellement impersonnel qu'elles en ignorent leurs vies jusqu'à leurs absences au sein de ces-dernières. Pendant quelque temps encore, ils existent parmi des fichiers informatiques de sociétés qui envoient des lettres et des rappels minables à quelqu'un qui a rejoint l'infini.

Il n'y a que ceux qui sont restés qui reçoivent toute cette paperasse, ces proches dans la douleur qui ne font que réceptionner des papiers qui leur rappellent sans cesse cette infernale situation à laquelle ils aimeraient ne plus penser, rien que quelques instants pour s'échapper de la souffrance.

Mais ces trop nombreuses relances ne vous permettent pas de commencer à accepter tout ce qu'il se passe et quoi de plus terrible que de lutter pour le deuil de quelqu'un quand tout le monde vous en empêche ?  
Vous souhaitez avancer, apprendre à vivre avec votre peine pour tenter de la dompter et peut-être un jour vous en débarrasser, même si vous n'y croyez que trop peu et rien ne vous y aide.

Pour l'instant votre chagrin est trop immense et vous avez tellement du mal à l'accepter ou à lutter contre que la léthargie de la douleur se saisit de vous.

Je suis dans cette léthargie. J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à faire la part des choses et à réellement me rendre compte de tout ce qu'il s'est passé tant tout m'a paru trop rapide et absurde.  
Plus j'y pense, plus il me manque et plus je me sens terriblement coupable. En dépit de tous mes efforts, je n'ai rien pu faire pour éviter sa mort et encore moins l'anticiper malgré tous ces signes qui auraient dus m'alerter bien plus que ce que j'ai voulu percevoir.

Au fond de moi je devais savoir que la fin était proche tant ses moments d'absence et sa décadence s'étaient accélérés au fil de ces mois après son emménagement définitif chez moi que nous avait dicté son état.

J'étais tellement bien à ses côtés malgré cette situation qui tendait à nous séparer sans jamais y réussir tout à fait.

J'espère qu'il l'a vécu comme moi, que j'ai su lui rendre ces derniers mois plus doux que si un quelconque médecin s'était occupé de lui, du moins s'il l'avait accepté.

J'avais encore tellement d'amour à lui donner avant qu'il ne me laisse définitivement seul.  
Pourtant je sais que je n'étais pas quelqu'un pour lui, j'en suis intimement convaincu. Je n'étais pas la personne qu'il lui fallait.  
Et puis l'amour, ça ne sauve pas, j'en ai vraisemblablement eu quelques preuves. Ou alors ça ne peut que donner un espoir, à condition que le sentiment soit vraiment fort et tout à fait partagé.

Mais le fait est que je n'ai rien pu faire. Et que ça me rend fou. Fou de rage contre moi de ne pas avoir voulu me rendre à l'évidence sur son état qui se dégradait, de ne pas avoir su le protéger de lui. Si j'avais su agir, si j'avais su le sauvegarder de son mal, je ne l'aurais jamais retrouvé au sol, baignant ainsi dans son sang.

Il avait un sourire tellement beau, si sincèrement heureux que j'ai bien eu du mal à croire qu'il venait sciemment de s'éventrer.  
Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi détendu que dans la mort, sa main molle retenant à peine un tire-bouchon rouillé dont j'ai encore bien du mal à expliquer la présence.

Comment avait-il fait ?

Comment Mathieu avait fait pour ne pas se jeter immédiatement par la fenêtre lorsqu'il avait trouvé son amant dans la même position que celle où je viens de le découvrir ?

Comment a-t-il fait pour résister si longtemps à l'appel de la mort après un tel déchirement dans sa vie ?

Et encore, moi je n'ai pas perdu grand-chose en définitive : juste la personne sur laquelle j'avais posé mon amour et que je voulais égoïstement garder pour moi, alors que lui… Lui avait perdu une part de son âme à la mort d'Antoine tandis que la moitié donnée par ce-dernier s'était éteinte avec lui.

Comment ai-je pu ne pas comprendre tout ça auparavant, éloigner volontairement tout ça de ma conscience tant je croyais que je pouvais le sauver avec le pitoyable petit amour que j'avais pour lui ? Rien n'aurait pu le sortir de sa douleur à part tout ce qu'Antoine lui apportait et que je refusais de concevoir.

Quelle vanité de croire que j'allais pouvoir être un substitut à l'amour de sa vie, que je pouvais lui faire oublier le drame qui avait frappé son existence.

Cette prétention, mon égoïsme, lui ont coûté bien trop cher. Je l'ai forcé à vivre sans m'occuper de lui, sans réellement me soucier de tout ce qui l'assaillait nuit et jour, que je voyais mais que j'avais choisi de renier comme si ça pouvait les faire disparaître.

A présent il doit être plus heureux qu'il ne devait l'être avec moi. Son sourire et ses yeux figés sur le plafond qui lui révélait l'éternité le prouvent.

Je suis persuadé que c'est Antoine qui est venu l'étreindre à son dernier souffle. C'est lui qui a dû lui faire oublier la douleur au point de le faire sourire si tranquillement.  
C'est lui qui est venu le chercher. Il n'y a que lui qui ait pu instaurer une telle tendresse et une telle joie sur ses traits à présent figés.

On me l'avait dit et je n'y croyais pas, pourtant, il n'y a effectivement qu'aux côtés d'Antoine que Mathieu pouvait rayonner ainsi.

C'était idiot de penser que je pouvais quelque chose contre ça. On ne peut rien face à une telle évidence. On ne peut rien face à la magnificence lorsqu'elle s'impose à nous, êtres trop vaniteux pour croire qu'on peut l'altérer.

En un dernier clignement d'œil, le destin a réuni ses heureux enfants que finalement rien, pas même la mort, ne pouvait séparer. La vie, les souvenirs, la mort… Par tout ça ils ont toujours été ensemble. Je n'aurais jamais pu m'interposer entre eux.

Ils étaient bien trop liés.


End file.
